


Laundromat Love

by What_the_em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_the_em/pseuds/What_the_em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Complete!!]   Preview>>>>>>>>>       "Thank you," Castiel mutters before collapsing into Dean's arms, the exhaustion finally taking hold.  Dean holds him close, wrapping a hand around Castiel's neck he murmurs, "I'm just glad you're home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat Love

Castiel walks into the laundromat, bloody, exhausted. He can barely place one foot in front of the other...but he is here. He somehow made it, and he lifts his eyes slowly, looking for Dean. Their eyes meet and Castiel can barely keep eye contact, the reality hitting him in the stomach. Now that he's here, everything that he has held back is rushing to the top again; his failures.

He barely registers blinking, but in moment, Dean is by his side steadying him. His looks like he wants to ask a million questions, opening his mouth once, then stopping.

"Are you ok, Cas?" he asks, his eyes lingering on the bloody coat collar and stained white shirt.

Castiel doesn't have the energy to answer, the silence gives him enough strength to keep standing for now. When Dean's eyes meet his, he hesitates, trying to keep tears from falling. He feels weak in every way imaginable.

Dean must understand. He stops trying to fumble for words, putting himself to use in the only other way he knows how. He slowly removes Castiel's coat, looking at him for approval first. He sets the coat aside, a reminder of everything Castiel has lost.

He removes the suit jacket next, throwing that down with far less reverence. Dean slowly checks over Castiel for injuries, hands lingering cautiously over Castiel's hands, wrists, arms. His fingers brush over the blood on Castiel's cheek, inspecting the small cut at the top of his temple.

The laundromat is empty; it is the dead of night and the only the low hum of the machines breaks the silence. Dean tosses the suit jacket and worn trenchcoat into a nearby machine, stepping back to Castiel with a questioning glance.

Castiel simply nods, leaning into the warmth of Dean's hands, allowing Dean to carry some of his weight. Dean slowly unbuttons Castiel's shirt, gingerly removing it, sliding it off his shoulders. The tie is last, which Dean carefully removes, slipping it over Castiel's head. 

The tie is clenched tight in Dean's fingers but he hesitates, waiting to step back from Castiel.  
Castiel can almost feel Dean's heartbeat, beating to the low drum of the washing machines, spinning so eagerly. He raises his eyes, meeting Dean's.

"Thank you," Castiel mutters before collapsing into Dean's arms, the exhaustion finally taking hold.

Dean holds him close, wrapping a hand around Castiel's neck he murmurs, "I'm just glad you're home."

*****************************


End file.
